


Худший лучший вариант

by ForeverNemi



Category: Political Animals
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Incest, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: Губы ТиДжея были красными, распухшими, совершенно бесформенными. Они натягивались вокруг члена до абсолютной гладкости. Вокруг рта было мокро, слюна текла по подбородку, путаясь в короткой вечерней щетине. ТиДжей посмотрел на него снизу вверх, захлопнул пьяные глаза и снова проехался ртом по члену, впуская его до основания.





	Худший лучший вариант

**Author's Note:**

> Осторожно: употребление наркотиков, инцест!

Ощущение, как если бы ангел делал минет. Таблетка не отпускала третий час, первая волна кайфа прошла, но следующие становились всё гуще и объемнее, щекотали под кожей, будто взрывались маленькие фейерверки. В члене разлилось тяжёлое удовольствие, от каждого прикосновения языка к головке под веками вспыхивали яркие световые пятна, перетекавшие прямо в голову, дразнившие где-то в коре мозга. Тесная хватка губ и щёк была плотной, ощутимой и оранжевой, словно опасность. Даглас едва дышал, не чувствовал тела, растворяясь в горячем рту, втекая в него. Движения были плавными, настойчивыми, член ходил между губ, как поршень, а слюна текла по яйцам и промежности, заставляя слишком тесную там кожу расползаться под горячими прикосновениями.  
То ли таблетка, то ли Энни, то ли всё вместе было истинной магией, от которой Дагласу хотелось кричать всей грудью, распахнуть рёбра, взрываясь восторгом, и обкончать весь мир. Так много в нём было удовольствия, так много всего, что не имело предела, названия и конца.  
Даглас ёрзал по сбившейся простыне, будто змея на прогретом камне, толкался бёдрами вверх, чтобы почувствовать больше тесного тепла, мокрого бесстыдного удовольствия. Губы вокруг члена были словно поцелуй бога. Мокрые, мягкие, горячие, они сжимались под головкой члена, пока такой же бесстыдный язык скользил по ней, тыкался в щёлку или чуть похлопывал по кончику. Даглас готов был молиться, чтобы это не прекращалось, чтобы он навсегда застыл в этом экстазе, чтобы в яйцах кипело, а с головки текло всё больше и сильнее — в этот безумный рот.  
— Энни, Энни, — Даглас буквально рыдал, подаваясь глубже. Он стонал и скулил, умоляя продолжать или довести его до оргазма, или никогда не прекращать, сам не понимая, что именно болтал. Член тыкался в нёбо, натягивал щёку, снова скользил по языку в глотку, где его пережимали готовые тесные мышцы. Даглас умирал, растворяясь там, впивался в вымокшую под ним простыню, пытаясь удержаться, но не мог.  
Мокрый палец медленно скользнул по промежности, между ягодиц. Даглас завыл, настолько невыносимо пугающе и приятно это было. Вокруг ануса тоже стало мокро, палец двигался внутрь, утыкаясь в простату, давил на неё, заставляя кричать. Ноги разъехались, мышцы в них превратились в желе, а кости размякли. Даглас не владел телом, вместо него им управлял горячий рот и скользкий палец внутри, который Даглас сжимал собой, на который хотел надеться, но его было мало.  
Он снова закричал, расцарапывая грудь. Кожу пекло, член болел от возбуждения, и тесного плена рта вокруг него не хватало. Даглас с трудом заставил себя дотянуться до головы Энни, схватил её за виски, попытался вцепиться в волосы, чтобы направить, чтобы глубже вдолбиться в её горло, но вместо этого пальцы легко соскользнули со слишком коротких волос...  
Даглас распахнул глаза, посмотрел вниз и чуть не сдох прямо так: возбуждённым, бешеным и слишком напуганным, чтобы двигаться дальше.  
Губы ТиДжея были красными, распухшими, совершенно бесформенными. Они натягивались вокруг члена до абсолютной гладкости. Вокруг рта было мокро, слюна текла по подбородку, путаясь в короткой вечерней щетине. ТиДжей посмотрел на него снизу вверх, захлопнул пьяные глаза и снова проехался ртом по члену, впуская его до основания. Вокруг головы сжались связки, палец особенно сильно надавил на простату, а Даглас завыл на одной, слишком высокой для слуха ноте. Он крепко сцепил зубы, едва дышал, но продолжал сжимать голову ТиДжея у висков, вдалбливаясь в его рот.  
Это был самый сильный и самый мерзкий оргазм из всех, что он испытывал. Внизу всё горело, яйца, словно каменные, давили на пах, а член толкался между губ ТиДжея и по языку, заливая его рот спермой. Она вытекала из уголков губ, текла по мокрым следам от слюны, капая на простыню между ног Дагласа, а ТиДжей всё сосал, будто мурлыкал вокруг слишком чувствительного члена. Даглас почти молился, прося пощады, прося, чтобы всё это было только приходом, чтобы он не запоминал рот брата на своём члене.  
Под конец он потерял контроль. Спазмы прошивали всё тело, заставляя дёргаться, а живот поджиматься. Член ещё скользил по слюне и сперме, крепкий и болезненно не удовлетворённый, когда ТиДжей выпустил его. Прохлада кондиционированного воздуха сгустилась вокруг мокрой горячей кожи, доводя неспавшее возбуждение до нового пика. ТиДжей прижался широко распахнутым ртом к мошонке, взял её целиком, сжимая во влажных тисках, а Даглас, вцепившись зубами в кулак в попытке сдержать крик, кончил снова, коротко и ярко, себе на живот.  
ТиДжей отпустил его, чуть подтянулся, прижавшись шеей к обмякшему члену, и мелко вылакал всё до капли, облизав живот брата начисто. Только после этого он поднял голову, поймал взгляд Дагласа и облизнулся, стирая остатки его спермы с губ.  
— Какого... — Дагласа кружило в водовороте противоречивых эмоций, гнев и омерзение обуревали его, но член, всё ещё болезненно чувствительный, креп снова.  
ТиДжей подвинулся и посмотрел на это. Под его внимательным взглядом возбуждение вернулось полностью, член снова торчал, мокрый, покрасневший и упрямо тянувшийся к его рту.  
— Это мне нравится, — похвалил ТиДжей перед тем, как снова взять его губами. Теперь он фиксировал Дагласа, крепко прижимая его бёдра к кровати, двигал головой резко и быстро, насаживаясь расслабленным горлом. Даглас входил до конца, бился яйцами в подбородок ТиДжея, но хотел ещё сильнее и быстрее. Нажав брату на затылок, он заставил его остановиться и начал двигаться сам, с силой отрывая бёдра от кровати, резко вбиваясь в рот до конца. Мокро, узко и горячо, по члену текла слюна, но ТиДжей замёр под руками Дагласа, позволяя трахать себя, и только едва слышно стонал, когда головка выходила из горла и звуки становились громче.  
Дагласа скрутило, он знал, что делает ТиДжею больно, но продолжал впиваться в его затылок, дёргал за волосы, когда прижал лицом к паху. Спермы было меньше, но ТиДжей не мог её проглотить, и всё снова стекало на пах, слепляя волосы. Только кончив, Даглас отпустил брата, рухнул на кровать, позволяя ему вылизывать с себя всё: и слюну, и пот, и сперму, и ТиДжей делал это с готовностью и великим желанием.  
Он закончил и поднял глаза, снова нарочито медленно облизнул натруженные губы. С трудом взяв едва обмякший член, он потёрся о него колючей от щетины щекой, похлопал по ней, а потом по чуть приоткрытым губам, языком тыкаясь под головкой. Левый уголок рта чуть кровил, Даглас порвал его, когда долбился в горло ТиДжея, и страх за то, что причинил брату боль, смыл остатки удовольствия и кайфа после экстази.  
— Какого?.. — почти плача, спросил Даглас. ТиДжей, продолжая смотреть ему в глаза, криво пожал плечами.  
Он едва смог сползти с кровати, поднялся, опираясь на её край, и дотащился до дивана, куда и рухнул, скрываясь из поля зрения брата. Даглас знал, что правильно будет поговорить об этом, трусливо будет забыть, а хуже всего — сказать что-то вроде "спасибо" и "охуенно", и "блядь, ещё".  
Даглас никогда не выбирал худший вариант. Но и на правильный был не способен.  
Иногда тактика отца верить в собственную ложь оказывалась спасительной, и Даглас до наступления утра убеждал себя, что ему всё приснилось, что это приход, дурной глюк. Только мокрый липкий член, прижимавшийся к бедру и простыне, был слишком явной уликой против.  
Даглас закрыл глаза и пролежал в полузабытье следующие два часа, чувствуя, как послеоргазменная слабость отступает. Худший лучший приход в его жизни было именно таким.


End file.
